Unexpected
by xJasmin3x
Summary: It's been 8 years since humanity's victory against the titan race... Eren and Mikasa want a simple life together outside the walls... But what happens when humanity wants to rid the world of ALL titans? Even shifters like Eren? Eremika Levietra Aruannie This is a story you will not regret reading.
1. Unexpected news

(A/N: Disclaimer-The author of this Fanfiction does NOT own characters of "Shingeki no Kyojin" (commonly known as "Attack on Titan"), which is created by Hajime Isayama.

Oh and YES, I drew the cover image. You can see it on DeviantART: xjasmin3x-art (Go to my gallery, then scraps!)

Eren, Mikasa an Armin are all 22-23 years old.)

* * *

++It's been eight years since humanity defeated the despicable titan race. ++

Eren yawned and rubbed his eyes. Bright sunlight shone through their open window like a large flashlight.

_Ugh dammit._

He pulled the covers over his head, but after a short attempt to go back to sleep he gave up and flung the sheets off his body in a short rage. The sun was really warm that day, making their room almost toasty feeling. He extended his arms and legs and basked in the morning sun, the sun which was always hidden behind the tall walls eight years ago. As he laid there to enjoy the golden rays, she mumbled, "Eren… go back to sleep."

His temper tantrums never lasted long back then, and he rarely got mad now. Normally he would have turned his back on her angrily and tried to sleep, knowing he couldn't after he woke, but today he just stayed quiet. There were no more titans to ruin his life. There were no more reasons for him to lose his peace.

He was finally calm, under the warm rays of sunlight, outside the Walls, with the one he loved. He smiled and turned to his right, towards his spouse. She was lying on her back with the covers up to her collarbone. Sunlight illuminated her fair skin and her long dark hair, making her even more beautiful. Eren was feeling dazed, either due to the fact that it was so early or that his wife seemed to be prettier by the day.

"Mikasa." He whispered. He waited. No answer.

Using his left hand, he reached out to her waist and easily turned her onto her side to face him. He smiled gently at her womanly face, how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. Eren snuggled closer to her and propping himself up with his elbow, used both hands to remove the thin velvet covers to reveal her torso. She was wearing her favourite night gown, which happened to be red like the scarf he gave her when they were children. He put one hand under her neck and the other over her waist and pulled her closer to him. Just then he felt her arm free itself to drape over his waist.

Mikasa had her eyes half open, looking at Eren's edged collarbones. "Eren, let's get up".

Still feeling lazy, he didn't reply and pretended to snooze off.

As much as Mikasa wanted him to hug her this way, she removed his arm from on top of her and sat up. Without hesitation she slid her hands and forearms under Eren's body and easily lifted him up. That shocked him out of his act and he let a sound escape his lips. This wasn't the first time Mikasa did this in the morning. But resistance is futile when his wife's inner morning clock sets off.

Mikasa looked at his surprised expression, laughed, and then set him on the ground next to their bed.

"We're out of food. Let's go_ inside_ for breakfast today!" She teased, knowing he wasn't a morning person.

Eren frowned comically. He refused to be thought of as a lazy person. If he refused her invitation she would win. If he accepted she would still win. He mumbled "fine", and grabbed a clean shirt hanging in the closet. Mikasa smiled and got dressed in a casual dress and blouse. She giggled knowing Eren would be blushing behind her, like he usually did, whether she turned around or not.

hr

Many new families like themselves had been bold enough to settle outside the Walls since the defeat of all titans. The "Outsiders" weren't numerous enough to start markets and had to enter the walls again to buy food and supplies. Hunters like Sasha were quick to adjust and easily settled in the forests, or built small villages with other relatives. People like Eren and Mikasa had to learn to farm to survive, but young as they were, they have yet to master the art.

They rode a single stallion, given as a gift from the King to all surviving soldiers, south-west to get to the gate opening into the Shiganshina district. Mikasa sat behind Eren on the saddle and laid her head on his muscular back. It may be time consuming to get into and out of the Wall, but the duo had no hesitation returning to their old home. It would mean another chance to see Armin and their other friends from training camp.

A new policy created by the King was to make sure everybody had a personal ID card in order to enter in and out of the Walls. Since the population of mankind is predicted to increase they had to take measures to keep tabs on everyone. Eren and Mikasa both scanned their ID's at the gate and were allowed to pass through. A large marketplace and flavorful scents filled their nostrils. As more and more people moved outside the walls over the years, business on the outer perimeters grew, including Armin's.

Armin was a boy of brilliant mind, and as a man, he started his own very successful teaching business. Seeing the old faces of his best friends, he excited ran outside to greet them with a hug.

"You guys! It's great to see you!" Armin helped Mikasa dismount. She was a little surprised at his gesture but didn't comment. "So how is life outside?"

"Hey old friend!" Eren exclaimed happily. "And life outside? It couldn't be better. You can actually see the morning sun!" Eren looked over to Mikasa and smiled and nodded in agreement.

Armin's joyous expression became surprised at a thought. "Oh right, you must've come back to eat! Come to my place, I'll ask Annie to prepare something."

"That's so generous of you, Armin." Mikasa said. "But we have to refill our supplies."

"Oh like a date I see, well you two have fun then!" The couple blushed and nodded.

As their stallion walked through the streets, they passed an announcement banner. Eren usually paid no attention to them while Mikasa usually quietly read it. The announcements on that day particularly caught her attention.

"Each married family is encouraged to raise at least 3 children, unless conception deficiencies apply. After reaching the required number, the family receives up to three hundred dollars, and additional numbers are one hundred dollars per child."

_Well I suppose this is very understandable._ Mikasa thought. _They're encouraging humanity to repopulate._

"Eren…" Mikasa said.

"Yeah?" Eren's eyes were focused ahead, but he tilted his head slightly to acknowledge her.

"The King is trying to make people have—

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review ;D

It's been a long while since I posted a story... So please enjoy!

What do you think is going to happen now?! **Review review review**

If I get enough feedback I will continue this story :) If not, I will leave it as a one-shot.

Thanks again! :D


	2. Moonlit Nights

"WHAT?" Eren was surprised. "You can't be serious, Mikasa."

"I am serious. He's paying people to have children."

Suddenly he pulled back on the horse's reins, causing the stallion to kick its legs high up in the air, resulting in screams of some nearby kids. With a swift swerve of his arms, and a one eighty degrees turn, he raced it towards the announcement board. With the target in range, he pulled on the reins once again, making a sharp break. Mikasa's head thumped onto his back and the bags of supplies rustled as the horse came to a stop.

Eren scanned the message quickly and with a sneer, turned the horse once more to the direction of the gate. "Eren slow down." Mikasa warned him, not knowing why he began boiling over. She could feel his anger, slowly rising up to the surface. It bothered her that such a harmless message could cause him discomfort. But why?

As they reached the gate he didn't stop to scan his ID. But swift as she was, Mikasa took hers out and swiped it on the machine as the horse raced by, at the same time apologizing to the troubled guards, who were yelling for them to stop.

When they got into the clearing, Eren slowed the horse into a fast jog, and soon they were home. He let the horse loose into a fenced pasture, and then sped off towards the entrance of their house. Mikasa took his hand in hers as they entered the door, speeding up her pace to keep up with him.

"Dammit." Eren cursed as he opened the door to their bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Mikasa remembered his sneer at the message. She followed him and sat beside him, hand still in his. "Eren what's wrong?"

Fist he didn't reply. He simply held a hard gaze to the ground between his feet. As quick as his temperature gone up, he cooled down. In a calm voice he turned his head to hers.

"I saw a child once…" He sighed. "She was a little girl of ten years when I met her, but she recently died at the hands of her own mother." He rubbed the back of his neck, almost feeling the burn oh his own spine. "She was conceived for money, to be sold off or rented off to a pervert. And when she struggled her mother beat her with a stick, right here." He pointed to the nape of his neck. "The king's bribing people with money, Mikasa. Don't tell me you want to start a family now, just because you're going to be paid for it."

She laughed, surprising him. "Is this what you're getting upset for? Don't be foolish." She said his name teasingly, emphasizing the vowels. "I love you."

"What about the children that would be born, only for the sake of the parents' greed? I'm not just talking about us."

Her smile disappeared, but her eyes remained comforting. "You don't have to think so much. That's none of our business."

Eren thought of the dead girl and many others like her. He wasn't deeply convinced but he submitted for the time being. Then his eyebrows relaxed and he moved on to a brighter subject. "Let's go sort out our new supplies." Mikasa smiled. She stood up and together, they took the bags to the cellar, but behind his calm mask there was heaviness in his steps.

Mikasa treasured the single window located in the wall of the alcove in their bedroom. It was precisely measured and placed a good distance above their heads, a perfect opening to let the cool breeze in, or on some occasions, a frame for the silver light of the moon. Eren usually complained about being cursed with being a light sleeper, woken easily by the sun at daybreak.

But did he feel the way she did? When long after he has fallen into sleep and the tiredness of the field work became invisible on his face, when his shoulders relaxed and his breathing evened out… She'd wake up and see that beautiful moonlight illuminate his body from the uncontained window, and she'd reach out to touch his face, and she'd love him. Love him because he worked for a whole week to dig out a hole in the wall, set the frames and constructed that exact window for her, the energy he poured out for her, oven falling off the ladder for her.

She snickered, remembering Eren's goofy smile. _"If you want one, I'll make one for you."_

As a bright moon shone through their window, Eren closed their bedroom door and went to join Mikasa, who was already snug under the covers. The side of their bed touched with the smooth plaster walls of the alcove, their lengths even. He walked up a small step and climbed onto the bed, taking the outer side like he always did, because he was always the second one to get on.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, turning her face towards his to lock eyes. "It better be me, Mikasa."

"Stupid." She laughed. "I'll always be thinking of you."

Then to his surprise, their lips met, and she didn't pull back right after, unlike her usual pecks. She brought her arms up to cup the sides of his face, feeling his almost sculpted jawline. Eren closed his eyes and lived in the moment, feeling her soft lips on his, but just as it came her lips parted from his.

"What the heck." He said. "You haven't kissed me like that for a long time."

She smiled. "As in, since yesterday? Your sense of time is really off."

Her figure seemed to glow under the nostalgic moonlight, her dark eyes shining. Eren choked on a breath and blushed. Even after three years of marriage she'd never cease to blow him away with her beauty, her strong personality. And it wasn't a surprise she'd asked such a direct question either.

"Can we start a family?"

He was shocked. Thoughts flooded his mind. Was she getting bored with just him? Did she find pleasure in being motherly towards others? Or could it be…

"You…" Eren gulped. "And _now_ you ask this? What about a _week _ago, before that stupid bulletin was posted? Are you bribed now just like everyone else?"

Before she spoke he caught a hint of hurt from her expression, subtle but full of impact. "Eren!" She raised her voice a bit. _"Stop acting like this!"_

He was caught off guard.

"I've always wanted to raise our children." Her volume seemed to quieten. "I don't want them for money or attention. I just simply love you." Her voice cracked slightly. "I was thinking so hard about this, Eren." His reaction left a small bruise. Did he think she was shallow like the dead girl's mother?

Eren felt her pour guilt into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm really sorry Mikasa. How could I think you were someone like that? I'm sorry."

She returned the hug, and they lay there under the sheets of moonlight.

"_If you really want them, I'll do it for you." _

She nodded and immediately she felt him push his lips against her bare neck, felt her heart race and his hands pushing on her back, pulling her closer to him.

From the first touch, Mikasa Ackerman knew she won't be sleeping too soon.

* * *

Oh wow thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! I guess you guys wanted this so here it is! :)

Please review!

And I might be updating slower because school started. Sorry about that. Please be patient :) and for the meantime, I'll leave whatever that's going to happen to your imaginations! :D

ENJOY!

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and all its characters. This is just a fan made story.**


	3. Anxiety

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She moaned. Another wave of nausea flooded over her body and she willed herself to push off the couch, rushed over to the nearest sink just in time to relieve her stomach. While turning on the tap, Mikasa hunched over the side of the counter watching the fluid drain out, grimacing in the pain coming from her abdomen. She didn't want to make too much noise and alarm Eren, who could come into the house unexpectedly. She didn't want him to worry about her.

Mikasa has been swarmed by this illness for a few days. Sleepless nights and a lack of appetite drew dark circles under her eyes and constant vomiting forced her to stay inside the house. Growing paler by the day, she tried her best to cover it up but she knows Eren isn't stupid. There was obviously something going on. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. His warm palm was like her guide in the mist and suddenly she was shocked back into reality.

"If you were sick, why didn't you tell me?" Eren's voice was filled with alarm. "I wouldn't have made you go out yesterday!"

"I'm fine, really." She said, uncertainly. She was surprised that she hasn't heard him enter the house, his loud footsteps probably muted by the boisterous drumming of heartbeat in her ears. At just the right moment, her stomach decided to twist itself up, the pain bringing her down to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself and moaned again, while Eren clicked his tongue sympathetically. He held out his arms for the girl and she took them, and he lifted her to her feet again.

"I'm serious. You may have caught something bad."

She leaned on him. "It's just the flu. I'll be fine."

He sighed and his grip on her loosened as she got her footing. "You should go to the doctors while I work in the field today." He looked in her eyes intensely, a hand on her cheek. Then he teased, "Just don't give me that awful thing you have!"

Eren's smile always makes Mikasa's heart warm up. She nodded, just willing to make him happy. By then her cramps have died down and she walked over to the front door and slid on her shoes. Eren followed her out and embraced her for a quick kiss. She returned it.

Mikasa untied Walnut's reins and threw her leg over the young mare's saddle. He was also about to untie Spirit when she stopped him. "I'll be back soon. You don't need to worry about me."

Eren hesitated but he didn't argue. They exchanged a quick goodbye and he watched as his wife rode off to a good distance, and then returned to the fields near their home. It was the middle of spring and he needed to prepare the soil for crops, so they can avoid the high taxes and break free from relying on the people inside the walls. Eventually he would never need to return to his old home, never think about his corrupt early years. As he guided Spirit to plough across the empty fields, he often dreamed of the vegetables and fruits that would be growing there, and how his children would be playing and laughing around them.

He smiled in his daydream.

_Yes, a fresh start for my children, _He thought._ I'll give them a world outside the damned walls. _

Just the thought powered his very steps.

* * *

Mikasa arrived in the new Shiganshina District, a now quickly growing community. Although her journey would be a little further than the regular doctors at the Wall Maria's perimeter, she still felt more at home in Dr. Jaeger's old clinic. Since his disappearance, his position was replaced by an elderly man who goes by the name of Jack, a fellow friend and skilled doctor, balding at the top. At the sight of her, he beamed a big smile and welcomed her in, making her feel much at home.

"It sure has been awhile. What brings a healthy woman like you here?" The man guided her to a low white bed, and then sat himself on a stool across from her, still smiling warmly.

"Eren bugged me into coming here." She returned his contagious smile. "He thinks I'm really sick."

Jack nodded. "Why don't you tell me how you feel?"

Mikasa explained to him her experience that morning and throughout the day while he listened intensively, jotting down some notes. When she finished answering some of his questions, he adjusted his reading glasses and smiled extra big, the crow's feet on the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

Mikasa's eyes brightened.

She cried all the way home.

Her throat was clogged up with things to say. After leading Walnut into the stables, she sprinted as fast as she can towards the fields, expecting to see Eren's joyful face. Thoughts flooded her mind in an instant. Sudden heavy emotions almost caused her knees to buckle as she ran. She wanted so badly to tell him.

She opened her mouth in a big smile but all she saw was Spirit, standing in the field all alone, the plough still on his back.

_He must have gone inside for a drink!_ She realized, a smile still plastered to her face. Excitedly, she ran back towards the door, which to her surprise was ajar. _Ah, he must have just gone in. _

"Eren!" She called happily, clumsily kicking off her shoes. "I have to tell you something!" She skipped up the small steps. "Eren—"

And she froze.

She felt the corners of her mouth drop.

_Eren..?_

The house looked like it has been turned upside down, broken glass littered the floor.

The only thing left was a fresh pool of blood.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Shingeki No Kyojin. This is pure fanfiction. Only the story belongs to me.

AN: Oh man! So intense! I'm going to start hitting the climax so** please review** for me! I will really appreciate your support!

Follow me on Deviantart: xjasmin3x-art

And Facebook! (Link in Deviantart page)

More characters are going to appear soon! *Cough Levi, cough cough hint hint*

Thank you for reading! 3


	4. Finding You

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hard heeled shoes echoed hollowness with each step.

"I hoped I will never have to see you again, Jaeger. But here you are." Levi said, with his usual cold expression. "Pity you won't see sunlight until the day you die."

When he didn't receive the response he expected, he sighed and sat on a bench and waited for an answer.

"Titan shifters are still titans. You're lucky you don't have any children. If you did, they would be in this cell with you."

The narrow corridor was lit with a few old, flickering light bulbs. The place was cold and dark, almost like a hazy dream. Levi looked straight into the darkness of the cell, never averting his eyes. A few silent moments passed and something finally shifted, approaching the bars. Crusted red blood stained his clothes and face; His green eyes gleamed with hatred as his hands clenched the bars of the cell.

"Fuck you." The prisoner spat.

* * *

Mikasa refused to cry.

_Keep your cool. You must keep calm. _

She couldn't breathe under the suffocating tension. Her whole body shook at the sight of the fresh blood, the glass, the chaos, and-

She spots the photo of Eren and herself on the floor, its delicate wooden borders broken from the fall. She forced herself to move. Carefully stepping over the blood-stained wood, she picked it up to return it to its place on the coffee table. Their faces were so happy, their wide toothy smiles, arms around each other. She wondered if he would be equally happy if he knew she was…

Suddenly she choked out a sob. Mikasa wrapped her scarf over the bottom half of her face, and completely broke down. _Where is he?! Someone just tell me where he is… _

She stopped and caught her breath, breathing deeply to relax herself. She pushed herself up by the edge of the table and shuffled herself across the room once more, stumbling out the door barefoot—and unexpectedly colliding with Armin's chest.

"Mikasa!" His voice cracked with pain. His sudden visit was nothing surprising compared to his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and his body looked bruised and battered. He grabbed her shoulders. "They took A-Annie and the kids… The bastards beat her and took her and I didn't even stand a chance."

Then he froze as he looked behind her to see the blood displayed in her house. "I knew it. Eren's been kidnapped, too."

"Armin, do you know who took them?" Tears were starting to stream down her face as well.

"The Military Police… They said that the king wanted them publicly executed for some reason."

Mikasa's eyes intensified with anger. She broke free from Armin's grasp and whistled for Walnut.

"Mikasa wait! You're not thinking of rescuing them alone… Are you?" Armin called.

"Of course I am!" She snapped. "I will give my life for Eren."

Armin's body shook and he leaned against the frame of the door. He paused and a look of guilt crossed his face. "Mikasa I'm sorry. I always have to rely on you for everything." The images of his childhood bullies appeared in his mind. "I'm really sorry." They both knew he wasn't physically capable of rescuing anyone, especially at that moment, with a damaged leg and deep cuts.

Mikasa approached her old friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I'll always be happy to help you Armin. I can't allow Eren and your family to be killed, no matter what."

Armin cried and smiled admiringly at her strong will. "Good luck then." He said as Walnut approached them. Mikasa climbed on to her back, gave a small wave and rode off at top speed towards the walls.

* * *

Eren began to feel dehydrated.

The sun emitted intense rays of light and he tried to put up with it at first, but eventually subdued to its force. He wiped the sweat off his forehead on cheek, and noticed silhouettes of horses moving towards him in the distance. He smiled happily. _Mikasa must be back! And those guys… Maybe she brought home same guests? _

Eren left Spirit in the field while he went inside the house to fetch some water for them both. The soil was almost all turned up and prepared for planting and he decided he needed a much deserved break. Eren sighed as he entered the cool shade of his home, poured a glass of water for himself and quickly chugged it all down. He poured another for Mikasa and a platter for Spirit and Walnut and set them on the dining table.

_Mikasa's going to be so proud of me, _He laughed. _But I'm so sweaty. I can't see her like this. _

He skipped across the house and turned on the water in the bathroom, splashed cold liquid onto his overheated face, washing off the dirt and sweat from the day. Eren sighed, finally cooled down, and then draped a wet towel over his shoulders and neck. The sound of the door opening made him shut off the water. Expecting Mikasa to appear, he ran out and shouted a greeting.

He was greeted back with a wooden bat.

The experience in fighting titans for all those years has taught him a thing or two. He easily dodged the bat, taking a glance at his attacker on the way. It was just his luck. Out of all the people, the corporal was trying to kill him.

"Corporal Levi! What are you doing?" Eren stumbled back, surprised. Weren't they his comrades?

Levi sighed. "I hoped you were easier to knock out." He lifted both hands in a command and two more soldiers jumped out from behind him, charging at Eren. Frozen with confusion, Eren was easily knocked down with a kick in the back of his knee. Quickly regaining his logical mind, he saw the expression on the soldier's faces; how their 3D maneuver gear equipped, and concluded that he was in danger. He quickly counter attacked with a twist of his waist, sending a kick at the overconfident soldier who let down his guard. He was sent flying backwards, and fell unconscious after crashing into the table. The glasses of water turned over and shattered on the ground, along with some of the soldier's blood.

Eren wasn't given enough time to think as the second man drew his swords. "I won't draw back against you, titan scum." Eren furrowed his eyebrows. He needed a weapon. And then on instinct he turned over to the unconscious man and took the swords from his limp hands and brought them up just in time to stop the other soldier's blades. Even though he stopped his attack, the man smiled.

"Don't turn your back on the enemies." Levi said, behind him.

* * *

"When you do, you end up…" The corporal gestured to the ground beneath Eren. "…Here."

"I thought I could trust you, Levi." Eren pushed against the bars, wanting to get his hands on the cocky midget. "Tell me why you're doing this, I deserve to know!"

"You'll be dead in a few months. Whether I tell you or not won't make a difference." Levi turned around and held his hands together behind him, pacing once more.

"Damn you. At least tell me what _you're _doing here."

"I'm in charge of guarding you in the daytime until your execution. You better get used to seeing me every time you wake up."

Eren calmed himself down and snickered. "It's been eight years, Levi. You've sure gotten quite chatty."

"Address me in the proper manner, Jaeger." The corporal snapped his expression unchanging.

Eren spat at the corner of the cell.

Levi wasn't impressed by his reaction. "If you fail to address me properly, you can say good bye to your guest... Mikasa."

_He's trying to put me in my place. _He felt his face go hot. "AlrightCorporal Levi, just please… let me see her."

Levi had his back turned, hiding his victorious smirk. "Let her in." he called out down the hallway. The sound of heavy chains rotating the doors began, and then the clinging of numerous boots on the smooth floor became louder and louder as a few men approached, with a blindfolded Mikasa.

At the sight of her, Eren called out her name and she answered back with his, feeling so relieved he was alive. The guard accompanying Mikasa removed her blindfold while Levi instructed the guards to close the main doorway, and then unlocked the cell door for Eren.

"Did they do anything to you?" Eren said protectively, examining her face with his hands.

Mikasa smiled, beginning to cry. "No, but you did."

"What?"

"Eren… I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

She was expecting him to be overjoyed, but there was an awful silence and something else. Levi furrowed his brows and rested his hand on his blade, while the guards at the door drew theirs.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Eren yelled suddenly and put up his arms up, shielding Mikasa with his body. "I'm warning you. Don't touch her!"

"You're 50 feet underground, Eren. I think you know what that means." Levi said, hinting about his titan transformation. "We won't kill or hurt Mikasa. We'll painlessly get thing out from _inside_ her. If you try to resist, we'll kill you both."

"I won't let you do any of that!"

"You're treading very thin ice right now." Levi is now gripping the handle of the blade and the guards are mirroring his actions.

"Don't think I won't do it."

"You… _won't._" Eren said, like a cornered dog who has everything left to protect.

* * *

A/N: Wow this is the fastest time I've updated! Thank you for all the support in the past chapters!

Please **review, review, and review! **I want to know what you guys think of this chapter!

What do you think is going to happen?! Predictions welcome!

And yes, it has already been 8 weeks. I did a time skip from "Moonlit nights" (chapter 2) and now she's starting to feel the symptoms of morning sickness. They don't have the technology to afford such things like pregnancy tests okay? This event also helps push the story forward. Anyways, thank you for the support!


	5. Our Escape

**Chapter 5**

The room exploded and ashes flew in every direction. Levi pulled his cravat up to his nose, trying to see through the steam. _Did he just…?_

A menacing roar boomed from the densest part of the mist, a roar unused for eight years. Levi drew his blades and prepared to fight, but when the smoke completely cleared, the prisoners had already disappeared, along with half the jail premises. He didn't believe his eyes. They were fifty feet below ground level, in a dim concrete jail specialized in holding titans… And yet Eren still transformed into his fifteen meter self, just high enough to break a hole and pull himself and Mikasa out.

_Unbelievable. _Levi thought. It _was so _predictable_ of Eren to be _unpredictable. _The King will not forgive my failure… _He began resenting all he's done in the past quarter hour. Why did he even allow Mikasa to get _near_ Eren? He should have never let down his guard, not even for a moment… Now because of a small mistake, all he's worked for is dangling by a thread. He failed to do his job to guard Eren and now he's subject to being fired from his position, a position he desperately needed. _Of all people… Why Jaeger?_

Levi's heart has officially gone on vacation.

Eren ran with Mikasa's hand in his, pushed and ran through the crowds of people who had gathered to witness the explosion. The crowd was a perfect camouflage to get away unnoticed. He had so many questions, but for now, he kept his mind focused on his destination. All he knew was to keep Mikasa safe, tightly gripping her hand, struggling to save his unborn hope.

The two had been running for awhile now. Mikasa tried her best to keep up but the strains on her stomach again wore her down. By now evening was beginning to set and she was stressed out, from the nausea to the jailbreak to the baby. The thoughts were scrambling in her mind, her empty stomach turning on and on, with nothing to vomit out.

"We'll be okay soon, just hang in there." Eren said between pants. Mikasa nodded in determination as they turned a corner and finally made their way down a familiar street. They found themselves back at the one place they used to treasure most: Jack's clinic. The worn down building was not a big suspect for the police, and so it was their last hope. Eren knocked on the door before opening it for Mikasa and then quickly shutting it after they were both inside. The light was already on and Jack appeared in his usual white polo-shirt, this time wearing a serious expression.

"Dear heavens…" He looked at Eren's blood stained clothes and their ashen faces. "What in the world happened?"

He went into another room and soon returned with clean garments in his hands, now relaxed. He handed a shirt and brown pants to Eren and a pale green dress to Mikasa. "This used to be my wife's." He said as he passed her the fabric. "I hope you'll find it a good fit. She wasn't a very big woman after all."

"This is more than enough Jack. Thank you, on behalf of us." Eren shook Jack's wrinkled hands.

The old man smiled. "You two can sleep on one of the patient beds tonight. It's bad for you to travel tired like this." He sighed. "The news about you guys is all over the papers, but they don't know you're expecting a child yet." He set Eren's hand on top of Mikasa's. "You kids are going to be parents soon. Give it some thought while I get something for you to eat."

After Jack leaves, Eren and Mikasa walk down the hallway and entered one of the vacant patient bedrooms. Eren took a match, stroke it and lit the candles. Illuminated by the dancing flames, they stripped off their dirty clothes and then put on the new ones. Feeling comfortable, Eren approached Mikasa and put a hand to her flat, well toned abdomen.

"I love you Mika." He held her close, treasuring their every moment spent together.

She smiled at the nickname. "I love you too, Eren."

The day was a little overwhelming for the both of them; just a quiet time to relax made them both very happy.

"Let's restart." Eren pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Tell me that you're pregnant again."

Mikasa blushed. "Alright, I'm pregnant."

"Not like that." Eren moved across the room and sat on a bed, facing her. "How would you say it if _this_ had never happened?"

Mikasa loved when he sometimes acted like a child. "Okay, let's see." She made her way over to the other side of the door and cleared her throat. Her tired expression turned to joy as she re-enacted that morning. "Eren, I have to tell you something."

"I'm over here." He replied, trying his best to flatten his big smile. She walked back across the room until they were facing each other.

"I have something _really_ important to tell you."

"Then stop stalling and tell me what it is." They pushed their hands together, entwining their fingers. Jack, with a pot of soup, stood at the other end of the hallway, smiling upon the young couple.

"You're going to be a father!" She squeezed his hand in hers and he watched as tears streamed down her face. Eren finally had a chance to show his joy. He pulled her in for a kiss, running his fingers through her hair. When they pulled back, Jack saw the look in their eyes, reflecting the dancing flames. In a steady gaze they held a look of complete joy and commitment.

"I'm so, very happy." There was so much love in his voice that it the elderly man felt misty in the eyes, if that was even possible for his age. He set the bowl of warm soup on the table and called their names, and watched as they walked towards the table, hand in hand. They thanked him for the food and the three laughed together and ate.

Levi often questioned who he really was.

His reputation saved him from being totally fired, but Humanity's Greatest Soldier has been moved down into scouting duty. His mission is to explore the unknown world outside the walls for settlement, also known as the job he _desperately_ wanted to _avoid_. Just like the old days, the team wouldn't return for up to several days in a row. If only Petra was still alive… He would have so many less things to regret.

Levi went into Lochlan's room to check in on him that night, seeing him sleeping in his bed, hugging his mother's pillow. The boy must have been upset that his father was late to come home again. He usually hugs his mother's pillow for comfort when he's upset. Levi approached his sleeping son and smoothed out his wrinkled bed sheets. His eyes relaxed and he finally smiled, a rare sight reserved only for Lochlan. His son was the one he loved more than anything else in the world, a piece of his puzzle.

_He remembered gazing at the newborn in his arms. _

_The boy had soft clumps of black hair and a face which reminded Levi of his own. _

"_Isn't he just gorgeous?" Petra smiled, stroking the baby's cheek. Despite her weakness and pain, she continued to smile. "He looks like his father." _

"_Ssh, you should rest."He hushed her, worried that she might begin coughing. She smiled, seeing the happiest expression on Levi's face. _

"_Take care of him for me. Tell him I love him." _

"_Of course." _

"_And I love you, my corporal." She began coughing again, and he held her hands as her coughs grew weaker and her eyes began to close. Levi's throat went dry as she smiled her last and her body went limp. _

_As her eyes shut, someone else's opened. The baby began pulling on Levi's short hair, catching his attention. The man was frozen. Beautiful honey brown orbs stared at him as a single tear escaped and traveled down his face. The baby smiled and made innocent little noises, unaware that his mother was dead. Levi sighed._

"_Your mother loves you, you lucky boy." _

As he gazed upon his sleeping face, now two years old, Levi finally understood the reason he gave in to his heart.

Bang.

It was a sickly sound of something which has smashed on the ground.

Jack was yelling something outside Eren and Mikasa's door. The two suddenly sat up in their bed, jolted awake by the sudden sounds, and quickly planted their feet on the ground.

"Run! You two have to get out of here!" The elderly man dashed into their room and locked the door behind him, holding it closed with his body. "Take this envelope! Don't lose it!" Rushed, Jack flung the small pack to Eren, which he stuffed into his pant pocket.

The two had no time to react as a huge amount of force collided with the door, knocking Jack forward. The old man was winded and lost his balance, and lay collapsed on the floor. Eren was about to run to help him but stopped by how Jack frantically flailed his arms, gesturing to the window. Just then, the Military police barged into the room, breaking the lock on the door completely. A soldier picked the frail man off the ground and shook him by the collar, angering Eren. Mikasa had to use all her force to pull him away and escape through the window. Unfortunately for them, the Police had already surrounded the clinic, caged their targets in.

"Put your hands up and get on your knees!" A voice ordered.

Eren swore under his breath. "Hang on, okay?" He said to Mikasa as her eyes widened, knowing what he was going to do next. As if on cue, Eren put his hand up to his mouth and bit down, causing a massive explosion and lightning to emerge in their near vicinity. The soldiers on the front line were blown back as Eren in his titan form broke out from the smoke, in full sprint. He held Mikasa to his chest with one hand, and covered the nape of his neck with the other.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice shouted. Suddenly, a dozen soldiers equipped with 3D maneuver gears were on the chase, gaining up on them by the second.

"Eren watch out!" Mikasa yelled desperately. A soldier jumped out beside him, ready to get a cut at the hand with her in it. Eren sensed it and made a sharp turn, trying to outrun the man without hurting him. Mikasa's heart was beating hard. That was a close call. They were nearly at the gates, almost free, but her optimism was extinguished as she suddenly felt Eren tipping forward. A soldier hidden behind a house had swiftly cut the tendons on Eren's ankles, and a second slashed his wrist, causing him to drop Mikasa right into the hands of his old rival, Jean Kirschtein.

He awkwardly ran ten more meters before falling forward.

Mikasa struggled, attempting to kick Jean, but was easily knocked out by the hilt of his blade on her head. Eren's human eyes opened and he swore, emerging out of his titan body. He was already far ahead of the group of soldiers, right in the front of the gate. The cowardly guards had hid at the first sight of him, leaving the gate wide open for a quick escape. Eren wanted badly to go back for Mikasa, but unarmed and terribly outnumbered, he gave ear to his logical side. He had no other choice but to leave her,

For now.

Eren couldn't believe his luck as he dashed out the gates. To his utter surprise, a lone horse was standing outside the wall, and he jumped onto its back and raced away at top speed, just as the guards emerged from the gate, yelling for him to stop.

"Wait for me, Mikasa!" Eren yelled back.

A/N: I loved writing this chapter! (Especially the Levi fluff.) Please enjoy and **REVIEW! **Reviews are my fuel! And follows are greatly appreciated!

Thank you!

~Jasmine


	6. Notes

Quick author's note

Hello to all of my lovely supporters. I am so happy you have enjoyed reading my fic so far but I am also very guilt-ridden that I could not update so quickly.

I'm not trying to make excuses but I will hope that you can understand, some big projects were going on at school and I had to give in effort. A lot of other projects outside of school included art, and that took up time as well. It would be awesome if you could check out my Deviantart! Xjasmin3x-art. Deviantart gallery

Writing this chapter is really hard for some reason. (￣ェ￣;) I guess this has been an un-notified hiatus so forgive me for being inactive. (シ_ _)シ

On the other hand, when I have the free time I will be working very hard on writing out the plot! (ง •̀_•́)ง thank you for sticking with me. I really love you guys, and your nice reviews~

So please as a final note, have faith in me!


	7. Scars

**Chapter 6**

"Run, Eren!" Mikasa was jolted awake, breathing heavily. She could feel her heart thumping loudly against her heart, almost like the vibrations from Eren's footsteps in the back of her mind.

Mikasa looked around. She was in a decorated prison cell with a pine cabinet, a nightstand with candles, and the soft bed she was currently laying in. The place almost felt welcoming, almost harmless, and innocently white. But as comfortable as it might feel, she knew perfectly well: a cell is still a cell. Three solid walls surrounded her and the fourth wall was replaced with bars of metal. There were no windows either, and her only light source was the light from outside the bars.

"Welcome back, beautiful."

Mikasa flinched at the voice.

Jean got up and leaned against the bars. He was so silent she hadn't even sensed his presence. "Like the room? You should thank me. I was the one who got it for you." He still gestured with his hand as he spoke.

She replied with silence.

"Yeah you're welcome." He said sarcastically. Mikasa turned her head away, uninterested. She had no intention to get cozy with anyone in that shitty place. Jean is a suspect with no exception.

Feeling somber, she remembered perfectly the events of her and Eren's _almost_ escape. She thought about his whereabouts. Was he captured, did he get away, is he still _alive_? Then she remembered Jean's face as he caught her—how she had heard someone yell something in his direction before he knocked her out with his blade.

Something like, _"He's getting away."_

* * *

Annie remembered.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Adelaine cried.

This world is too cruel for a three year old.

Her cries echoed in Annie's ears as Armin's body fall to the floor beside her own. The guards were experienced. A man had cut off her arms so she couldn't resist and pinned her to the ground with his weight. She could only watch as Armin struggled against them, fighting, trying to protect his family. His name slid from her lips as she watched him drop to his knees, arms over his head in defence. The guards seemed to delight in beating him. They kicked him with their hard-toed boots over and over again until he could no longer stand, until blood seeped through his clothes.

"Had enough yet?" The guards laughed, but not once did Armin beg them to stop. His eyes locked with Annie's and he smiled in goodbye, right before falling limp.

_Why do we fight?_

She whispered "no" as tears ran down her face and she struggled against the man on top of her. His large hand grasped onto her neck and he yelled at her but she wasn't paying attention. She focused on the other group of guards move away from Armin, towards her children. Adelaine screamed "Go away" as loud as she could, holding on to her infant sister. The guards had malicious grins on their faces as they yanked the crying infant from the girl's hands and held her by the hair as they tied up her mouth and wrists.

At least they were together.

The room was so dark. She could just barely make out the top of Adelaine's small blonde head. She heard her small sobs against her shoulder, from a hungry infant and a girl missing her father. If only she had arms to reach out and comfort her kids.

Her own experiences taught her that no amount of words can change what you saw.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Short chapter this time. I just really wanted to write about Annie.. ;_;

Some of you were wondering how she's doing? Well IT'S NOT GOING WELL. There. Now you know ^^

Anyone in JeanKasa ship?

Enjoy and don't forget to review~


	8. Fears of Love

A/N: I loved writing this chapter! A lot of emotions happened, and it is hitting a bit of the climax. Please be warned, the scene with Eren includes gore.

Please review at the end and enjoy!

* * *

Eren panicked.

He was paralysed as he saw the sweat drenched face of his wife, twisted in agony, mouth agape in the midst of a scream. He couldn't move, nor could he avert his eyes from the horror he was about to see. Their baby was due at that moment. The scene was silent as Armin stood tensely at the end of the bed, urging her to stay calm. Many hours went by as Mikasa struggled against herself, teeth clenched to keep from crying out.

As if a weight had collided with her chest, she twitched as if winded, and her tensed limbs fell completely still. Her eyes turned a dead white, speckled with red veins, unblinking as a corpse.

She had died.

His body felt numb but he could still feel the endless tears run down his face. _Mikasa… please wake up._

Suddenly, her stomach began to distort, slightly at first, and then it became more noticeable. A lump appeared and it began to tear at her skin until it had fully emerged from her body.

Surely, that infant was his and a father should be proud, but there was no way to put it lightly. The baby had killed its own mother, it was a monster.

It was covered with blood, a mouthful of its mother's flesh clenched in its elongated jaws. Then the creature rotated its head to look at its immobile father. As they met eye to eye, the face of a skinless titan shocked Eren awake at last.

His face was drenched in tears. Lying on his back, he screamed out Mikasa's name over and over. His breathing became uneven as he cried, his heart longing for her. Eren breathed in and out slowly, reassuring him that it was only a dream.

Blinded by his tears, he lied where he was, waiting for his vision to clear. When he could finally see, he began to take in his surroundings. Holding his upper body up with one elbow, he struggled to push himself to a sitting position. His arm shook as he tried to support his weight, which suddenly felt immensely heavy. Just when he thought he had got it, a sudden pain shocked his entire body forced him back down on the ground, gasping heavily for air. His throat feels raw and his ribs ached. As he looked at the sparsely wooded plains around him, he began to remember what had happened.

His horse had run away.

It wasn't a big surprise to him, because it was never his in the first place. He remembered his long struggles to keep the horse running, pulling hard on its reins to keep it from turning back. After many restless nights, sleep has caught up to him and he gave in, and his dark eyes finally closed over.

But a great relief comes with a great price.

Eren's tremendous feeling of exhaustion overpowered his muscles, and his hand loosened on the reins. At the last possible moment, he snapped awake with adrenaline and tried to regain his grip, but was too late. And at that moment, he was sure the horse had been teasing him. It broke into a sprint while shaking its body violently, trying to kick him off. It had been waiting for this. Waiting for him to give in, its perfect opportunity. With another great kick of its powerful legs, it sent its rider toppling off its side at high speeds.

The crash was unavoidable. The last thing he remembered was the horse running for freedom into the wilderness, and the hard ground that knocked him totally unconscious.

* * *

What Mikasa didn't understand was why Jean always seemed to be interested in her. She remembered when he complimented her hair that one evening, red in the face, slightly stuttered words. She was completely oblivious to his little crush until some girls brought it up in their cabin one night, telling her she's real lucky to have a hot admirer like him.

It honestly couldn't matter less to her.

She didn't discuss much of her personal life with her acquaintances during her time in the training corps. Not about herself, and definitely not about love. But she didn't have to. Even without exchanging many words, they seemed to know that she felt deeply about Eren. She loved him so much that she almost_ radiated_ her feelings. The way she blushed when he complimented her hair meant so much more than they could understand. It was much deeper than a simple blush like the one Jean displayed, or sometimes the perverted looking blushes Sasha has while thinking of food. No, Mikasa had something else entirely. Something unconditional, something she hoped that he would return someday.

In the present, Mikasa had closed her eyes and smiled. The hard white bed she was lying in had become soft like a cloud, and from the cloud it sprang tulips and roses in her mind. She thought of another treasured memory, her and Eren's wedding day.

When Eren had proposed to her, the whole world seemed to glow and suddenly her past no longer mattered. She only felt bliss as they kissed, her fingers intertwined tightly behind her neck. She felt his soft hazelnut hair, tasted his lips. A moment when all her desires seemed to have come true, including being married to the person she loved since the moment he wrapped the red scarf around her neck.

They weren't rich enough to afford rings or gowns, cakes or large feasts like the nobles could. When they were wed, they had gathered close friends and families in an old church. That day, she wore the best dress she owned, its delicate white fabrics embedded with lace and small jewels, sewn together with her own hands. She felt the eyes of the crowd follow her as the wide doors of the church opened and they entered the room, silhouetted against the bright light. Jack guided her down the aisle, her bright white veil contrasted against her raven head. The many guests took up the entire space on the benches and the perimeter of the room. She was nervous, trying to avoid the eyes of the guests, worried she would trip over her gown and make a fool of herself…

But there were his eyes. He had been standing on the sanctuary, his eyes completely transfixed on hers. And at that moment, the noise of the crowd seemed to drown out. She heard the soft splash of waves in her ears as her heartbeat calmed, and she stepped, one foot and then the other, making her way to him. His calm composure comforted her, handsome in a white blouse and dark pants, straight-backed and gleefully grinning. She returned his smile as she stepped up to the platform to face him. They were war children; children that grew up in the most corrupt of times – But this feeling of peace before their moment of unison; this rare delicacy made this wedding feel so much more special.

With the guide of the priest, they began the ceremony.

"I, Eren Jaeger, take you Mikasa Ackerman to be my wife, my partner and my one true love."

"I, Mikasa Ackerman, take you Eren Jaeger to be my husband, my partner and my one true love."

They spoke in unison, standing so close their voices harmonized into one.

"I will cherish our friendship, and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you, laugh and cry with you."

They gripped each other's hands even tighter.

"I will love you faithfully through the times happy and sad, difficult and easy. I will always be there for you, as I have given you my hand to hold."

"So I give you my life to you."

The faces of the crowd gleamed with joy as they finished with a tender kiss, and when they parted, the crowd cheered.

They turned and faced the crowd as the priest announced them a couple. She looked at the faces of her close friends and comrades. Armin was in the front row and Annie was sitting beside, wiping his tears with a handkerchief, both smiling. Mikasa noticed Annie's dramatic change, especially when she gave her a 'thumbs up'. Under her cold exposure was really a gentle and loving person. Their years of rivalry had faded and they had become great friends, often talking about their lives and fighting techniques. After returning her gesture, she found Levi, Erwin and Hanji in the crowd, as well as Sasha, Connie, Christa, Ymir and even their numerous neighbors that they often greeted as children when walking through the streets. Each of them wore a rose in their clothes, a ticket of invitation. The brightly gleaming flowers flashed as people moved excitedly, but with the exception of Levi, all had large smiles on their faces.

She had hardly noticed it in the crowd, something different than the rest, but indeed, her eyes were telling the truth.

The reserved seat where Jean was sitting now held only his rose pin.

* * *

He walked briskly through the pouring rain, towards his horse which was waiting at the stables. He couldn't fake it anymore. Despite his friends' joyful faces in the church, he now held a complexion distorted in pain.

Her voice echoed in his head. "You'll be hurt."

He felt like the boy he was 11 years ago. He had gone to the stream to wash the blood and dirt off his skin after getting in a fight with another boy. He genuinely knew that fighting was not the way to solve a problem.

But he couldn't let them push her around.

You could say he was a bit anti-social back then, quiet, mysterious. He preferred playing by himself in the fields or cloud gazing. He interacted little with the other children and barely knew their names, except for Dianne.

It wasn't a big surprise that she was the most popular girl among his peers. She had light hair, green eyes and a beautiful face, almost like a doll. For years, she was so beautiful that he found it tremendously hard to talk to her, but when he finally tried, she was honest and open to accept him. He was nervous at first but it wasn't long before they became close.

She was the only one he talked to back then. Her personality captivated him, and it made him happy that she would talk and laugh with him, when the other kids avoided him. He admired her constant joy. He could remember her smile like the back of his hand. It was something he looked forward to each day, so he was the first one to notice when it disappeared.

That day she was different, teary eyed and bruised. He found her sitting alone on the field he used to lay to cloud-gaze on. She was surprised at his visit, so she dipped her dead down, hiding her face. He noticed her odd behaviour, and bent down to see her eyes.

And he jumped back when he noticed the bruise marks on the area of her exposed skin.

He asked her what happened but she avoided his question, saying that she simply tripped, but he wasn't stupid. The bruise that resembled a handprint on her cheek was definitely not an accident.

"I'll protect you, okay?" He took her hand and gazed into her eyes with such intensity, for a moment, she was lost for words. Then she broke out in tears and laughs, happy and distressed at the same time, surprising him.

"Please don't defend me, Jean. You'll get hurt."

She said such a sad line with such a beautiful smile.

And then his face hurt like hell.

The blonde boy from school socked him across the face, sending him falling into a puddle of wet mud. Other kids laughed in the background, taunting him.

"Ooh, the maid has a boyfriend!"

Angered, she stepped in between Jean and the boy. "Don't drag him into this, Peter!"

Peter was not frightened by her warning. He shoved her on the shoulders, sending her tumbling into the mud beside Jean, ruining her pastel blue dress. At the witness of her fall, Jean jumped to his feet, fueled by anger.

"Fighting is not the answer."

But he couldn't let them push her around.

He ran towards Peter and tackled him to the ground, then punching and kicking him until he curled into a ball. The crowd was petrified at Jean's display of hard blows, each hitting flesh.

"YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE THAT DID THIS TO HER!" He screamed between punches. Diane gasped, scrambling on her knees towards them, and finally pulled Jean off of Peter. There were tears in her eyes as she told him, "Don't defend me. You'll be hurt."

And only now, 11 years later, his deepest memories surfaced, after he thought he had discarded them entirely after her death.

He understood why she never fought back against her bullies.

His wet hair plastered against his face as he rode his horse away from the church, away from Mikasa. With a heart as cold as the rain, and scarred by the times it was shattered, Dianne's words had taken its effects and changed him, to teach him a lesson.

"If you fall into the pit of violence, you can never climb back out."


End file.
